Reflections
by BurnThoseEyesBlue
Summary: For Ezra, the changes of life really bite.


**A short little fill from the swrrequests blog.**

 **PROMPT: An AU where Zeb accidently bit Ezra and/or Sabine and/or Kanan at one point or another and that somehow led to them turning into new Lasats. Hera would get one hell of a surprise either way.**

* * *

"You're dead, Ezra!" Zeb roars, and Ezra squeaks, tumbling off from his hiding spot behind Sabine's door and running down the hallway of the Ghost. He half turns to catch a glimpse at Zeb following angrily behind him, but being all covered in glitter and pink paint doesn't make him much of a fearsome sight. Ezra laughs even harder, sliding down the rail into the cargo bay and tripping out the ramp to run freely outside.

Zeb roars his name again, and Ezra picks up the pace, looping wildly around the Ghost in the hopes that Zeb will grow tired and go back to the ship. The grass on Lothal is so tall it tickles his nose, and he slowly comes to a stop and crouches, peeking over the ferns to scout. Zeb's nowhere in sight, and Ezra's self-satisfied grin grows. His prank was perfect; he'd have to get the film of Zeb's face when the bucket fell on his head from one of Sabine's hidden spy-cams later. Maybe he could somehow convince her to paint it on their wall to match the one of the bed crushing them.

Still not seeing anything, Ezra relaxes, sinking further down into the grass, when he feels a tight hand grasp onto his bicep from behind. He sucks in a sharp breath and stiffens, and Zeb yanks him around to face him.

Zeb's fur is pink and clumpy, the paint starting to dry awkwardly all over his face and shoulders, and the look on his face is not amused. A little part of Ezra's mind absently wonders if the glitter was too much.

"Got you," Zeb growls, and one look into his eyes shows that he is not amused in the slightest. Ezra gulps, and he flashes his best sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry?" he tries, and Zeb growls again, deep in his throat. He turns, shifting his grip down to Ezra's wrist, and tugs him in the direction of the Ghost. "It won't happen again if you just let me go!"

"It won't happen again when Hera's done with you," Zeb says, and he looks over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "You're going to be scrubbing the floor for _years_."

Ezra thinks fast, focuses his attention somewhere far over his shoulder, and points with his free hand. "Hey, what's that?" Zeb turns to look, and his grip slackens ever so slightly. Ezra, taking advantage of his sudden distraction, twists his way out of his grip and jumps up onto his back.

Zeb instantly swings around, trying to throw him off, but Ezra locks his arms around his neck and loops his legs around his stomach, successfully attaching himself like a leech. Zeb throws his head back to headbutt him, and Ezra ducks to the side, throwing one of his hands on Zeb's face to try and disorient him by covering his eyes. Instead, it lands on his mouth, and Zeb bites down on it, hard.

"Ow!" Ezra yelps, and in surprise releases his grip on Zeb and falls onto his back, getting the breath knocked out of him. He wheezes and lifts his hand up to his face, showing a bite mark in the middle of his palm. He lowers it back to his chest, already stinging, and Zeb looms over him. Ezra narrows his eyes, still gasping for breath. "You... bit... me!" he accuses.

Zeb crosses his arms, eyes narrowed back. "You dumped paint and glitter on me," he shoots back, and Ezra feels a tinge of pride shoot through his stomach. "Even?"

Ezra nods, and Zeb extends a hand. With his good hand, Ezra takes it, and Zeb pulls him back up. He brushes his hands off on his pants and winces, looking down at the bite to see a smear of blood across both his palm and jumpsuit.

Zeb grabs his head, and Ezra watches as he examines the bite. He looks unusually worried, but when he notices Ezra watching, he schools his expression into a slightly apologetic one. "Sorry 'bout this, kid," he says gruffly, setting a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's head back."

They walk on, and Ezra starts thinking up a whole new list of ideas for pranks on Kanan, and he forgets all about the bite.

* * *

"You did WHAT to Zeb? You're grounded, Mister. No climbing in the vents for three weeks. And no more pranks!"

"Kid, that's classic. _Please_ tell me you got pictures? What color was the paint?"

"Kanan, ahem."

"Oh, er, right. Ezra, no more pranking. Got it?"

* * *

The next morning, Ezra yawns, sits up and blinks blearily. He rubs his eyes, noticing how much better his vision seems to be all of a sudden and how much softer his arm across his eyes is. He shrugs it off, hopping down from his bunk above a still snoring Zeb and pads down the hallway to the refresher. He takes a whiff of the air and crinkles his nose; Force, Zeb is _really_ stinking up the place today.

He steps inside, closes the door behind him, and flicks on the lights. Turning, he grabs his toothbrush and faces the mirror. Blinking, he drops his brush and screams.

"AHHH!"

Footsteps immediately pound down the hallway, and someone slings opens the refresher door. Ezra backs as far from the mirror as possible, staring at his reflection in horror.

He turns, catches Hera's eyes, who looks just as dumbstruck as he is. He stares back into the mirror, into the wide eyes of a scrawny blue Lasat cub. He blinks, and the Lasat blinks, and he flinches back, watching as its ears press back to the sides of his head.

"What's happened to me?" he gasps, and Hera seems to finally regain control of herself, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose to release the tension.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" she calls out, eyes narrowing as she stares down the hallway to his room, where a grouchy Zeb comes stumbling out, yawning and scratching his neck casually. "What did I tell you about biting people?"

* * *

 **Yes, I'm aware that being a Lasat is not like being a werewolf, but for the sake of this fic/prompt just roll with it.**

 **Thinking about doing a few more parts... y'all interested?**

 **R &R.**


End file.
